


A Broken Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Abe is an AAAASSSSSS, Chef doesn't really appear..., Damien Loves Will But Denies It, M/M, William Loves Damien But ALSO Denies it, Y/N is suspicious of them, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark's dead. Y/N's against him. And Damien feels like the only thing he cares about is keeping William safe.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien/William
Kudos: 28





	1. A Crack In The Perfect Image.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. So I wrote about it. Yeah.

Damien yawned, stretching out in the morning sun as it basked through his window. It was a beautiful morning, with the birds singing in the trees. His velvet sheets were soft, and warm. He could stay like this forever…

Then the headache kicked in. He groaned, standing up and wobbling softly on his feet as he went to the bathroom. His hair was sticking out at all angles, and he smiled softly at how  _ unprofessional  _ he looked. He took off his pajamas, changing into a suit as if it were his own skin. He combed his hair, slicking it in place with gel. His hands are programmed perfectly as he tiies the bow around his neck. He pins on his pin and flower, and twirls his cane a bit as he steps out into the hallway.

Damien looks over the railing, finding almost not one spot from the mess last night. “Ah good morning Mr. Mayor!” The butler smiled, handing him a cup of some yellowish liquid.

“What’s this?” Damien asked groggily, still a bit tired.

“Just drink it, it’ll fix you right up.” Was all he said before continuing on. “Ah, good morning. Hope you’ve had a good night's rest.” Damien takes a sip, and puts the glass down in slight surprise. “I’ve prepared you a seltzer with cocaine. Best thing for the morning after, if you ask me.” Suddenly, Damien turns to find Y/N standing behind him. A fond smile crosses his face.

“Ah, there’s our little monster! You really knocked ‘em dead last night! I haven’t seen you go wild like that since our days at University.” He leans on his cane as he looks at them. “Good to let the beast out every once in awhile, eh, old friend?” Damien sighs. “Then again, I’m-” He dares a peek downstairs. “I’m still not sure as to what were supposed to be celebrating here..I mean it’s good to have the gang back together, but...Out of the blue like this seems…” He caught himself.

“Anyways, now is not the time to be conspiratorial...Life is ours to choose, as I always say. I have some work to finish, but I’ll see you at breakfast!” He started down the hall, “We’ll all catch up soon!”

Suddenly, rain started to pour as he walked around. He hadn’t had the time to explore all of Mark’s new manor, and this was his second time upstairs. Damien looked like a kid at Christmas.  _ Boom! _ He loved everything about the manor, including the decor.  _ Boom! _ On his way downstairs, Damien saw yellow tape, and a white sheet with Abe, the chef, the butler, and Y/N standing over it.

“What the hell happened here?” He asked sternly. His voice kept wavering, in fear of who was under the blanket.  _ It could be anyone... _ Damien told himself.  _ Mark or Will… _ Damien was surprised to find himself dreading the idea of seeing William under there.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor! I’m so sorry...There’s been a murder…”  _ Boom! _

“A...murder?”  _ Boom!  _ His heart started to pound in his chest.  _ One of my friends is under that sheet! No, no no no no…Not William... _ “Who?”

The chef shrugged, “It’s Mark…” He said softly, softer than anything he’d ever heard from the grumpy man.

“I'm afraid he’s telling the truth…” Abe sighed, “Mark’s been...Killed..”

“Why?!” Damien asked, “Who would do this?”

“That is  _ exactly  _ what me and my new partner are trying to figure out!” Abe declared proudly, trying to hide his grin at Y/N.

“Uh, excuse me. I feel like we should call the authorities for them to handle this matter…”

“Look, buddy. As long as your concerned, I  _ am  _ the authorities.” Abe showed off his badge, before turning to the others. “In fact, I believe the killer is right here among us..In this very house..” He flipped through photos of his old partners. “With that freaky lightning storm outside,none of us would get very far anyway. So, in the meantime, were stuck here. But I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.” He addressed everyone. “The rest of you, get back to your rooms, hunker down, and pray to God you're not next to be murdered.”  _ Boom! _

“I’ll...I’ll check on our other guests…” The Butler added, leaving the room with teary eyes.

“I’ll get back to cookin’, all this death made me hungry.” Chef said, and Damien stepped aside to let him pass. Damien looked at Y/N before beginning to back up.

“I-I...I need to talk to the colonel about this…” He turned and speed walked to William’s room. Tears threatened to brim over his eyes, but not yet. “Will?”

“Come in, Damien!” William’s voice chirped. Damien pushed the door open, still upset over what had happened. “Damien...What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“Mark’s dead…” Damien choked.

William scoffed, sitting in his chair. “Nice joke, Damien.”

“Will, I’m serious…”

“Oh then, poor Mark.”

“Oh, how can you be so...So...Flippant!?!”

“Flippant? I’m taking this matter very seriously!”

Damien lost his temper, despite all he’s been through with this man. He remembered when William got out of that jungle. He’d hugged him tightly, both of them crying. “Oh, don’t give me that horseshit! I know you hated him, but...God Dammit he reached out to you!!”

“Oh, what do you want from me, then?” He didn’t know what stung more. The fact he heard those words or whom they came from.

“Wh-I WANT YOU TO  _ CARE! _ ” Damien yelled, eyes brimming with tears.

“Just because I’m not weeping like a child doesn't mean I don’t care.” William said, glaring right at Damien’s tear-stained cheeks.

“I can’t believe you…” Damien glared back, “You come find me when you pull your head out of your ass!” He made his way past the door, bumping into Y/N on the way. He walked around, his heart thumping as tears slipped down his cheeks. _Mark was dead, and William didn’t even care!_ _Boom!_ He made his way outside, and pulled himself together. The memory of the day they’d found Will came to mind.

_ “William?!” Damien called, standing ahead of the others at the edge of the jungle. Abe, Mark, Y/N and Celine stood behind him. They had spent the last month searching, and now they had found him. _

_ “D-Damien?!” Will cried, seeing him stand with his suit and all. He came running, throwing himself into Damien’s open arms. _

_ “I thought I’d never see you again!” Will sobbed, clutching the back of Damien’s coat tightly. _

_ “I’ve missed you, Will…” _

Damien paced, only to come face to face with Y/N. He sighed loudly, “Look, I’m sorry you saw the argument with William...I lost my temper and it wasn’t right and...He must be in shock.” Another sigh, “The coronel’s a esentrict; it’s his best quality and his worst...But he’s my friend, and so was Mark…”

“I know I’m supposed to be a leader in this scenario but...I can’t help but feel lost! I’ve known Mark for years! Since we were  _ kids _ ! And he’s just...Gone?” He clenched his cane. “I don’t have any answers right now...I just need to be alone, to process it all... We’ll talk soon but I need to think.” Damien turned, and walked towards the outdoor table. He sat, and for once took Abe’s advise.

_ Please God...Don’t let it be me or my friends next ...Or William. _


	2. I've Got You! Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien starts to worry more about William

Damien sat like that for a few minutes, just praying.  _ Boom!  _ He jumped, frightened by the sudden loud noise.  _ Boom!!  _ He sighed, twirling his cane as he went to the patio and took a seat. He sat there, alone, trying to make sense of the matter, like he told Y/N he’d do.  _ Boom! _

“Now correct me if I’m wrong...But you and the Mayor know each other, right?” Damien lifted his head, seeing Will and Y/N heading around the back. Damien followed them, slightly jealous that handsome/pretty/gorgeous somebody was talking to William. “He’s a good man, that one...We’ve been fast friends for as long as I can remember..”

“Now there was a time I could say the same thing about Mark, but…” Damien put his back up against the wall, listening. “Well, best not speak ill of the dea-Oh! The pool hasn’t aged a day!” Damien watched as Will striped from his jacket and trousers, wearing a red striped bathing suit underneath. “GERONIMO!!” Damien got slightly splashed, and smiled before turning to Y/N as William swam off.

“Have you seen the colonel?” He tried to hide his smile. “I thought I heard him..I need to speak with him, I may have been a little short with our last encounter.” He felt bad for losing sight of William when he was so close by.“Well if you do see him, let me know…”

A few seconds later, he heard Will again. “Oh! The old golf course! I’ll fetch my clubs!” He came running, nearly dropping his cane.

“Colonel?” Damien looked around, but it was only Y/N. “Damn, I thought I heard him. No matter...Would you accompany me? There’s something that I would...Very much like to discuss with you.” Him and Y/N walked the length of the patio. “Now I know you’ve been assisting the detective with his investigation, but..I have to bring some concerns of mine to the forefront.” He stopped Y/N.

“If we look at this situation logically, we can only assume the killer who struck down our dear friend Mark...Was with us last night.” He took a deep breath, seeing the offended expression on their face. “And while I stake my life on the innocence of Will or yourself…”  _ Mostly William…. _ “Can we really say the same for our dear detective…? Or worse yet, mayhaps our counting skills aren't as good as we assume them to be! And mayhaps...In the shadows of this manor, unseen by any of us, lay hidden...A murderer.”  _ Boom!! _

_ That wasn’t just the thunder… _

_ William! _

Damien turned tail, running as fast as he could towards the gunshot. He could hear the arguing, and then he saw it. William had his gun pointed at Abe, and Abe had his gun pointed at William.

“I don’t know what your playing but you better lower your weapon, you murderer!!”  _ Boom!  _ Abe yelled at Will.

“I bloody well won’t, you’re the one who assaulted me!! For all I know, you could be the murderer!!”  _ Boom!! _

“What the fu-Oooh!” Chef ran in, only to skid to a stop and back away from Will and Abe. Damien’s heart raced, he didn’t want either of them to die. But he could see how shaky Will’s hands were, and the slight red on his shoulder.

_ Abe shot him… _

“Last chance, drop your weapon!!” Abe yelled.

“Master’s prized vase…” Ben weeped.

“Everyone please!!!” Damien calmed, “I know were all on edge, but can’t we resolve this amicably?”

“On edge?!” Abe demanded, his hands perfectly still. “This psycho tried to shoot me!!”

“That’s a bold faced lie, I was merely doing some light target practice!” William yelled, his one arm shaking.

“Inside?!” Ben gasped, slapping Will with a feather duster. Damien would have laughed had it not been in this situation.

“Well…” William started, “Yes, I couldn’t go to the grounds with the bloody Chef in my way, could I?”

“You’re damn right! You should’ve remembered that, Private!” He tapped Will with a ladle, and Damien had to not laugh again. “Besides, you’re not my boss anymore!”

“It’s colonel now…” William growled.

“Enough with this horseshit! You knew I was on to you and you tried to whack me off before I could finger you!” They all took a pause, and this time Damien let out a soft snicker. “As the murderer!”  _ Boom! _

“I will not be called a murderer”  _ Boom!  _ “in my own home!”

“Stop!!” Suddenly, everyone was looking at this girl in the doorway.

“Celine?” Damien enquired, but she ignored her brother.

“What are you doing?!”

“Who the hell are you!?” Abe demanded.

“Celine, what are you doing here?” William asked, curiosity and soft pain covering his face.  _ His shoulder! _

“‘Celine’? How the hell do you know her?” All the guns were repointed, and Damien took a step forward.

“Madame, I’m afraid you’ve come at a very opportune time...Something dreadful has happened here!”

“I can see that, and I’m glad I got here before it got any worse.” Celine sighed, looking around the room.

“This is only the tip of the iceberg!” Chef yelled, pointing his finger out. “And it’s a big iceberg.” He sighed, making eye contact. “How can I put this delicately...MARK’S FUCKING DEAD!!”

“What?!” Celine gasped, hand over her heart.

“Dead like my hopes and dreams..And he’s a flesh-eating zombie too!!” Chef added.

“Homo Necrosius…” Celine said.

“Exactly!” Will smiled, “Hence the guns!!” He waved his pistol around.

“That is not ‘hence the guns’!” Abe exclaimed, waving his own gun about.

“Stop waving those bloody guns around!!” Ben weeped, only to have Abe, Will, and the Chef wave their weapons in front of his face.

“H-hold on! Tell me what happened! How did Mark...Die?” Celine intervened and the others silenced.

“It was murder.”  _ Boom!  _ Everyone turned to see Damien, standing there with his cane in hand. “And worse yet ...The body is missing.”

“What? Show me! And don’t say that word!”

“What word? Murder?”  _ Boom! _

“Yes!! That word!”

“Well murder-”  _ Boom!- _ “Is a rather accurate description of what occur-”  _ WACK! _

“DO YOU NOT SEE THE LIGHTNING!?” Celine declared, and Damien snorted as he checked Will’s arm. He had just been grazed, but Damien would feel better once it was wrapped up. Will smiled, even though his gun hand was still shaking.

“Are you saying it was lightning that murdered-”  _ Boom!  _ “-Mark?”

“Well…” Will started, “Mother Nature doesn't exactly strike me as having murderous-”  _ Boom!  _ “-intent...Unless you count that time I was sucked into that board game: Jumanji and I wa-”

“Stop, stop!!” Celine yelled, “Look...Whatever is happening here is tapping into forces far beyond our control…”

Everyone was silent...Not a squeak or a sound...Only the rain pattering down on the windows.

“Murder.”  _ Boom! _


	3. I Got You pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt2 of I Got You

William smirked at the Chef.

“Mur...Doch?” He tried. No boom.

“Malarkey.” Abe tried. No boom.

Ben turned to Y/N, “Marco.”  **_BOOM!!_ **

“Enough!” Suddenly, they're all sitting in chairs, in one big circle. “Look, Mark’s death is a terrible thing indeed...But I fear there are forces far darker than what we’ve seen today…”

“Like what? Her closet?” Chef whispered to Damien, who nearly snorted. Celine threw a glare at the two.

“I am very well versed in the arcane arts, but if you, untrained and uninitiated, can summon lightning with a mere word...We’re all in far graver danger than anything we could ever hope to face alone.” Celine cast her gaze around the table. “Were going to have to work together if we are to survive this…”

“Celine, what are you proposing?” Damien asked his sister worriedly.

“We need to speak with Mark.”

“I knew it!” Chef declared, “He’s a flesh-eating zombie!!”

“No.”

“Well maybe one of those smart zombies!” Will added, “You know Damien: homeo sapio zombifus!” Damien would be lying if he said his stomach didn’t fill with butterflies.

“No, no. I need to commune with the dead.” Celine said.

“That..Doesn't sound like a good idea…” Abe said, folding his arms.

“Well, good thing I don’t need your permission.” Damien and Ben started to giggle. “But you.” Everyone turned to look at Y/N. “You’ve been awfully quiet through all of this..”

“With those beady little eyes…”

“And wearing  _ those  _ rags, ppf..”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted someone so goddamn gorgeous…” Y/N’s eyes filled with tears as they looked at William.

“I’ll pass, old friend.”

Their gaze returned to Celine. “But I feel like I can trust you..” She smiled, and Y/N smiled back. “I feel like you have a bigger part in this all. Will you help me?” Y/N nodded quickly, and Celine smirked. “Perfect, follow me.”

“Ok that’s enough!” Abe growled, “I won’t just sit around and let you drag my partner to their very likely death! I won’t stand for it.”

“Well…” Will spoke up, though he was shaking a bit. “I trust Celine with all my heart. I don’t see any reason to doubt her.”

“Well, I have to agree with the detective here...It doesn't seem natural.”

“I never liked this uptight asshole...Always walking around with a stick up his ass.” Chef said. “But I think he’s right, something’s weird.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you can keep stand at the door...But my work must not be interrupted.”

“Oh believe you me, I’ll be keeping a close eye on every single one of you.”

Celine got up with Y/N, and Damien followed. “Celine, Celine wait!”

“Yes little brother?” Celine answered him, smiling. That gave Damien a well needed smile.

“I...Are you alright?” Celine sighed, but Damien continued. “I know this news can’t be settling well with you…”

“I’m fine for now…” She pushed past him and went up the stairs. Damien followed.

“I...er...But all this talk of the occult! And Mark is dead, wait! Wait..” She stopped, and Damien frowned. “I just didn’t think you were the type to get mixed up with all this…”

That only seemed to make Celine mad. “There is more to this world than you could  _ ever _ imagine! I just had my eyes opened to a small portion of it.” She walked on, and Damien frowned.

“I...Just be careful!” Y/N passed him, “You too..”

Damien walked back downstairs to William, who sat alone around the table now.

“You alright?” Damien asked, coming up beside him and sitting down on the table.

“Yes, yes I’m quite fine…” William was clenching his arm close to his body.

“Will, let me see…” Damien inspected William’s arm, grimacing at the graze.

“Well, it’s an easy fix...cmon.” Damien dragged William to the kitchen and got out bandages and rubbing alcohol.

“Dr. Mayor now, huh?” William joked as Damien slightly wetted the bandages in the solution.

“Don’t laugh. Arm out please…” William unzipped his coat, dragging his bad arm out for Damien to see. The Mayor’s cheeks turned pink, and he wrapped William’s arm securely.

“There...All better.” Damien and William stared at each other for a moment, before a loud thump was heard upstairs.

Damien ran past Will, up the stairs, and opened the door.

“What the shit is this?” The detective inquired.

“Get out! Were not done here!” Celine growled at Abe.

“Celine, I think this is quite enough!” Damien yelled, and he heard footsteps behind him.  _ Please not Will... _

“It’s enough when I say it’s enough!!” Celine yelled back.

“Cmon partner, let’s go!” The detective took a starstruck Y/N out of the room, leaving Damien and Celine alone.

“What did you do to them?!” Damien growled.

“I did nothing!! I did what was needed of me to do!” Celine snapped back, blowing out the candles.

“They looked terrified, Celine!!” Damien put his cane on the ground, leaning.

“Yeah, well they saw something important!!” She stormed out, followed by a very much pissed off Damien.  _ Boom! _

“For the last time, stop saying that word!” Celine yelled at the group.

“Look...George, he just tends to the grounds. He’s a fuckin’ hermit!” The Chef reassured.

“I don’t care what the fuck he is!” Abe yelled.

“Look, all this arguing is getting us nowhere!! Just go outside, talk to this George, and be done with it!!” Damien argued.

“Wait, your not coming with us?”

“I-I need to…”  _ Find William. Make sure he’s ok. Protect him from whatever the hell is going on!  _ “Stay here with Celine..”

“I don’t need help. Especially from you!” Celine snapped.

“OUR FRIEND IS DEAD!!” Damien yelled loudly. “I’m sorry! I just...I need the answers...I already lost one friend today; I don’t want to lose another…”

“Fine, but I need to stay here.” Celine agreed.

Damien nodded, “Fine by me..”

“Fine, good, yeah, whatever, who cares?” Abe growled, dragging Y/N with him. “But your coming with me!” Damien stepped away, only to hear:

“Does anyone have eyes on the colonel?”

His heart stopped dead. “I-I’m sorry Celine, I have to find The Colonel!” He didn’t even wait for her reaction, he just turned and ran down the stairs.

  
“Colonel? Colonel?” Damien went through every room searching.  _ What if the murderer got to him? What if I’m too late to save him?  _ “Colonel!? Col- _ William?! _ ” Suddenly, everything around him was bright, and he ducked down low and tucked himself in. He heard yelling, and everything was spinning and then...Silence…


	4. It Was An Accident (Please My Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William goes crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saddr chapter.

“Where’s Celine?! Where’s  _ Damien _ ?!” The voices were fading as Damien walked through the halls. He walked through the kitchen, and the living room, and the family room. Finally, he came across Abe’s office. He decided to look around, maybe find some clues.

But what he found was shocking.

Abe was...Keeping tabs on everyone? Celine, Mark, Ben, Y/N, himself,  _ William _ .

“Damien! There you are, I’ve been meaning to ask you some—” He took a look around. “What is all this?”

“Will, I think—”

“The detective’s been keeping tabs on us?!” William looked around, eyes wide as he pushed past Damien.

“William, calm do—”

“On me...On Mark...On Celine...On you.” He turned to Damien, before clenching his jaw. “He orchestrated all of this!!” He yelled, looking at Damien. “He...He did this…”

“DETECTIVE!!!” William yelled, turning and stomping through the halls.

“William, please calm down!” Damien yelled, running after him. William threw himself against doors, an angry mess.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!!” He yelled in Damien’s face, and pushed past him to the detective.

“Better choose your next words carefully colonel!” They both drew their guns.

“Only my friends get to call me by that name…” William growled, “And you, sir, are  _ no  _ friend of mine!!”

“Oh your one to talk about friends you MURDERED!”  _ Boom! _

“I didn’t kill anyone, this...Is...MADNESS!” At the sudden exclaim, Abe clicked his gun and pulled the trigger.

“NO!!” Damien jumped, blocking William with his own body.

“D-Damien…” William cried, eyes wide as Damien stumbled back and looked at his bloody hands. Abe is frozen, and all they could do was stare as Damien’s shirt started to seep red. “N-no, Damien no…”

And then he fell.

“NO!” William didn’t even aim as he fired the rest of his bullets at Abe. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he ran down the stairs quickly. “No, no no no… Damien!” He ran to the Mayor, dropping to his knees and hands shaking.

“W-Will?” Suddenly, Damien was in Will’s arms, and the colonel was sobbing.

“Don’t die...Don’t die...I’m sorry Damien…” Damien choked, and Will softly screamed.

“I did it...To protect...You…” William pushed against the wound, eyes wide and tear filled.

“Your not going to die!!!” William sobbed, “You’re all I have left Damien, please! I love you! I love you!”

“...Me...Too…”

“I love you, I love you! Damien please!!” William’s sobs drowned on long after the life left Damien’s eyes. “Please my love...Please Damien. Please…” He laid Damien flat, straddling him as he cupped the dead Mayor’s face. “Please, please, I said it Damien! I...Love...YOU!” His brain was foggy as he started making excuses.

“Where’s our happy ending…?! We could go anywhere you’d like! Snow or no snow! We could go to a cabin if you like! A beautiful cabin, right next to the lake. We could swim…And you could save me again…”

_ “Help!” A young William cried, flailing his arms frantically in the river water. His glasses were lost when he fell in, and his scout uniform tried dragging him under. He coughed, the current banging his back and legs against rocks. “Someone!! Anyone!!” _

_ “Hang on Willy!!” Suddenly, there was a splash as someone came for him. Damien! He swam them back to shore, and the slightly older boy smiled. “Saved ya!” _

“O-or I could get lost! I need you to get me out of the woods if I do!”

_ “I’m not giving up on William!” Damien yelled, sitting on the ground outside the jungle. _

_ “Dame, Will might be—” Mark started, only to have Damien shush him. _

_ “Sshh...Do you hear that?” There was a russling, and everyone tensed. “William?!” _

_ “Damien!!” _

“I have nightmares!”

_ Damien was peacefully asleep when he heard a scream of terror. He hopped out of bed, ran down the hall, and kicked William’s door wide open. “Are you ok?! Is everything alright?” _

_ “N-no…” Was all he needed to hear. He walked over, and laid down with Will. “It’s ok, Willy...I’ll protect you.” _

“Please...I’m sorry…” Now William sat on the bench, Damien’s cane in his hands as he wept. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Damien sit up.

“D-Damien!!” He lunged at the mayor, hugging him. But Damien didn’t hug back. “I-I thought I lost you! The one thing I have left- _ my  _ Damien!” William is straddling Damien, his hands finding Damien’s face. “Damien? What’s wrong?”

The mayor looked William in the eyes, and a sad smile came upon his lips. “This is my heaven...You're not real.” Tears brimmed over his eye-lids. “Your not the man I love, not truly him.”

“Damien…” Will backed up, his eyes full of tears. “I-it’s me...Willy!” Damien smiled softly at him, a broken smile. “It’s really me…” Will got up, clenching the cane as Damien followed.

“N-no! This...This is all a joke, right? D-did Y/N put you up to this?” William laughed, even as Damien’s face hardened. “I-it was all a joke!! Y/N, you can come out now! Celine, where are ya you rapscallion?” William stumbled down the halls, laughing sadly.

Damien looked into the mirror, his eyes a darker shade. The red on his shirt stood out like a rainbow in a black-and-white movie. His skin had turned grey, and he started hyperventilating. Voices started filling his head, and suddenly he’s staring into the mirror. The reflection smirked, and glared at him. “No..No no.” The reflection crack'd its neck, and the mirror shattered.

“William?”


End file.
